pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Betjeman
| birth_place = Parliament Hill Mansions, Lissenden Gardens, Hampstead, London, England | death_date = May | death_place = Trebetherick, Cornwall, England | occupation = Poet, writer, broadcaster | nationality = English | debut_works = Poetry Mount Zion (1931) Prose Ghastly Good Taste (1933) | spouse = Hon. Penelope Chetwode (1933–51) | partner = Lady Elizabeth Cavendish (1951–84) | children = Paul Betjeman Candida Lycett Green | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Sir John Betjeman, CBE ( ; 28 August 1906 - 19 May 1984) was an English poet, writer and broadcaster who described himself in Who's Who as a "poet and hack". He was a founding member of the Victorian Society and a passionate defender of Victorian architecture. Starting his career as a journalist, he ended it as one of the most popular British Poets Laureate to date and a much-loved figure on British television. Life Youth and education Betjeman was born "John Betjemann"; the family name was changed to the less German-looking "Betjeman" during World War I . He grew up at Parliament Hill Mansions in the Lissenden Gardens private estate in Highgate in North London. His parents Mabel (née Dawson) and Ernest Betjemann had a family firm which manufactured the kind of ornamental household furniture and gadgets distinctive to Victorians. His father's forebears had come from the Netherlands,Mowl, Timothy (2000). Stylistic Cold Wars, Betjeman versus Pevsner, p 13. more than a century earlier, setting up their home and business in Islington, London. Betjeman was baptised at St. Anne's Church Highgate Rise, a 19th Century church situated just at the foot of Highgate West Hill. In 1909, the Betjemanns left the Parliament Hill Mansions, moving half a mile north to more opulent Highgate. From West Hill they lived in the reflected glory of the Burdett-Coutts estate: :"Here from my eyrie, as the sun went down, :I heard the old North London puff and shunt, :Glad that I did not live in Gospel Oak."Betjeman, John (1960). Summoned by Bells, p 5. Betjeman's early schooling was at the local Byron House and Highgate School, where he was taught by the poet T.S. Eliot. After this, he boarded at the Dragon School preparatory school in North Oxford and Marlborough College, a public school in Wiltshire. In his penultimate year, he joined the secret 'Society of Amici'Paths of Progress: A History of Marlborough College by Rt Hon Peter Brooke MP and Thomas Hinde in which he was a contemporary of both Louis MacNeice and Graham Shepard. Reading the works of Arthur Machen while at school, won him over to High Church Anglicanism, a conversion of importance and to his later writing and conception of the arts.Gardner, Kevin (2006) Faith and Doubt of John Betjeman: An Anthology of Betjeman's Religious Verse Continuum International Publishing Magdalen College, Oxford Betjeman entered the University of Oxford with considerable difficulty, having failed the mathematics portion of the university's matriculation exam, Responsions. He was, however, admitted as a commoner (i.e. a non-scholarship student) at Magdalen College and entered the newly created School of English Language and Literature. At Oxford, Betjeman made little use of the academic opportunities. His tutor, a young C.S. Lewis, regarded him as an "idle prig" and Betjeman in turn considered Lewis unfriendly, demanding, and uninspired as a teacher.Priestman, Judith, "The dilettante and the dons", Oxford Today, Trinity term, 2006. Betjeman particularly disliked the coursework's emphasis on linguistics, and dedicated most of his time to cultivating his social life, his interest in English ecclesiastical architecture, and to private literary pursuits. He had a poem published in Isis, the university magazine and was editor of the Cherwell student newspaper during 1927. His first book of poems was privately printed with the help of fellow-student Edward James. He famously brought his teddy bear Archibald Ormsby-Gore up to Magdalen with him, the memory of which later inspired his Oxford contemporary Evelyn Waugh to include Sebastian Flyte's teddy Aloysius in Brideshead Revisited. Much of this period of his life is recorded in his blank verse autobiography, Summoned by Bells published in 1960 and made into a television film in 1976.John Betjeman: a bibliography (2006) William S. Peterson Clarendon Press It is a common misapprehension, cultivated by Betjeman himself, that he did not complete his degree because he failed to pass the compulsory holy scripture examination, known as Divinity, or, colloquially, as "Divvers". In Hilary Term 1928, Betjeman failed Divinity for the second time. He had to leave the university (rustication) for the Trinity Term to prepare for a retake of the exam; he was then allowed to return in October. Betjeman then wrote to the Secretary of the Tutorial Board at Magdalen, G.C. Lee, asking to be entered for the Pass School, a set of examinations taken on rare occasions by undergraduates who are deemed unlikely to achieve an honours degree. In his verse autobiography, Summoned by Bells, Betjeman claims that his tutor, C.S. Lewis, said "You'd have only got a third". However, Lewis had informed the tutorial board that he thought Betjeman would not achieve an honours degree of any class. Permission to sit the Pass School was granted. Betjeman famously decided to offer a paper in Welsh. Osbert Lancaster tells the story that a tutor came by train twice a week (first class) from Aberystwyth to teach Betjeman. However, Jesus College had a number of Welsh tutors who more probably would have taught him. Betjeman finally had to leave at the end of the Michaelmas Term, 1928.B. Hillier, Young Betjeman, pp. 181–194. Betjeman did pass his Divinity examination on his third try but was 'sent down' after failing the Pass School. He had achieved a satisfactory result in only one of the three required papers (on Shakespeare and other English authors). Betjeman's academic failure at Oxford rankled him for the rest of his life and he was never reconciled with C.S. Lewis, towards whom he nursed a bitter detestation. This situation was perhaps complicated by his enduring love of Oxford, from which he accepted an honorary doctorate of letters in 1974. After university Betjeman left Oxford without a degree but he had made the acquaintance of people who would influence his work, including Louis MacNeice and W.H. AudenPatrick Taylor-Martin (1983) John Betjeman, his life and work p35 After university, Betjeman worked briefly as a private secretary, school teacher and film critic for the Evening Standard. He was employed by the Architectural Review between 1930 and 1935, as a full time assistant editor, following their publishing of some of his freelance work. Mowl (2000) says, "His years at the Architectural Review were to be his true university".Mowl, Timothy (2000). Stylistic Cold Wars, Betjeman versus Pevsner. London: John Murray. ISBN 0-7195-5909-X At this time, while his prose style matured, he joined the MARS Group, an organisation of young modernist architects and architectural critics in Britain. On 29 July 1933 Betjeman married the Hon. Penelope Chetwode, the daughter of Field Marshal Lord Chetwode. The couple lived in Berkshire and had a son, Paul, in 1937. Their daughter, Candida Lycett Green was born in 1942. The Shell Guides, were developed by Betjeman and Jack Beddington, a friend who was publicity manager with Shell-Mex Ltd. The series aimed to guide Britain's growing number of motorists around the counties of Britain and their historical sites. They were published by the Architectural Press and financed by Shell. By the start of World War II 13 had been published, of which Cornwall (1934) and Devon (1936) had been written by Betjeman. A third, Shropshire, was written with and designed by his good friend John Piper in 1951. In 1939, Betjeman was rejected for active service in World War II but found war work with the films division of the Ministry of Information. In 1941 he became British press attaché in Dublin, Ireland - a neutral country. He may have been involved with the gathering of intelligence. He is reported to have been selected for assassination by the IRA. The order was rescinded after a meeting with an unnamed Old I.R.A. man who was impressed by his works. Betjeman wrote a number of poems based on his experiences in "Emergency" World War II Ireland including "The Irish Unionist's Farewell to Greta Hellstrom in 1922" (actually written during the war) which contained the refrain "Dungarvan in the rain". " Greta", the object of his affections, has remained a mystery until recently revealed to have been a member of a well known West Waterford Ascendancy family. After World War II John's wife, Penelope Betjeman became a Roman Catholic in 1948. The couple drifted apart and in 1951 he met Lady Elizabeth Cavendish, with whom he developed an immediate and lifelong friendship. By 1948 Betjeman had published more than a dozen books. Five of these were verse collections, including one in the USA. Sales of his Collected Poems in 1958 reached 100,000.Faber The popularity of the book prompted Ken Russell to make a film about him, John Betjeman: A Poet in London (1959). Filmed in 35mm and running 11 minutes and 35 seconds, it was first shown in England on BBC's Monitor programme.screenonline.org.uk He continued writing guidebooks and works on architecture during the 1960s and 1970s and started broadcasting. He was also a founder member of The Victorian Society (1958). Betjeman was also closely associated with the culture and spirit of Metro-land, as outer reaches of the Metropolitan Railway were known before the war. In 1973 he made a widely acclaimed television documentary for the BBC called Metro-land, directed by Edward Mirzoeff. On the centenary of Betjeman's birth in 2006, his daughter led two celebratory railway trips: one from London to Bristol, the other, through Metro-land, to Quainton Road. In 1975, he proposed that the Fine Rooms of Somerset House should house the Turner Bequest, so helping to scupper the plan of the Minister for the Arts for a Theatre Museum to be housed there. Betjeman was fond of the ghost stories of M.R. James and supplied an introduction to Peter Haining's book M.R. James – Book of the Supernatural. He was susceptible to the supernatural. Diana Mitford tells the story of Betjeman staying at her country home, Biddesden House, in the 1920s. She says, "he had a terrifying dream, that he was handed a card with wide black edges, and on it his name was engraved, and a date. He knew this was the date of his death".Mosley, Diana (1977) A life of contrasts: the autobiography of Diana Mosley. H. Hamilton p83 ISBN 190393320X For the last decade of his life Betjeman suffered increasingly from Parkinson's Disease. He died at his home in Trebetherick, Cornwall on 19 May 1984, aged 77 and is buried half a mile away in the churchyard at St Enodoc's Church.Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, OUP, 2004 Writing Betjeman's poems are often humorous and in broadcasting he exploited his bumbling and fogeyish image. His wryly comic verse is accessible and has attracted a great following for its satirical and observant grace. Auden said in his introduction to Slick But Not Streamlined, "so at home with the provincial gaslit towns, the seaside lodgings, the bicycle, the harmonium." His poetry is similarly redolent of time and place, continually seeking out intimations of the eternal in the manifestly ordinary. There are constant evocations of the physical chaff and clutter that accumulates in everyday life, the miscellanea of an England now gone but not beyond the reach of living memory. He talks of Ovaltine and the Sturmey-Archer bicycle gear. "Oh! Fuller's angel cake, Robertson's marmalade," he writes, "Liberty lampshades, come shine on us all."From "Myfanwy" in Old Lights for New Chancels (1940). In a 1962 radio interview he told teenage questioners that he could not write about 'abstract things', preferring places, and faces.John Betjeman: Recollections from the BBC Archives, BBC Worldwide (2000) Philip Larkin wrote of his work, "how much more interesting & worth writing about Betjeman's subjects are than most other modern poets, I mean, whether so-and-so achieves some metaphysical inner unity is not really so interesting to us as the overbuilding of rural Middlesex".Philip Larkin, Letters to Monica p.147 Betjeman was a practising Anglican and his religious beliefs come through in some of his poems. He combined piety with a nagging uncertainty about the truth of Christianity. Unlike Thomas Hardy, who disbelieved in the truth of the Christmas story, while hoping it might be so, Betjeman affirms his belief even while fearing it might be false. In the poem "Christmas", one of his most openly religious pieces, the last three stanzas that proclaim the wonder of Christ's birth do so in the form of a question "And is it true...?" His views on Christianity were expressed in his poem "The Conversion of St. Paul", a response to a radio broadcast by humanist Margaret Knight: :But most of us turn slow to see :The figure hanging on a tree :And stumble on and blindly grope :Upheld by intermittent hope, :God grant before we die we all :May see the light as did St. Paul. Betjeman became Poet Laureate in 1972, the first Knight Bachelor ever to be appointed (the only other, Sir William Davenant, had been knighted after his appointment). This role, combined with his popularity as a television performer, ensured that his poetry eventually reached an audience enormous by the standards of the time. Similarly to Tennyson, he appealed to a wide public and managed to voice the thoughts and aspirations of many ordinary people while retaining the respect of many of his fellow poets. This is partly because of the apparently simple traditional metrical structures and rhymes he uses.Poetry Archive.org In the early 1970s, he began a recording career of four albums on Charisma Records which included "Banana Blush" (1973) and "Late Flowering Love" (1974), where his poetry reading is set to music with overdubbing by leading musicians of the time.Mojo No 187 pp122 Betjeman and architecture Betjeman had a fondness for Victorian architecture and was a founding member of Victorian Society. He led the campaign to save Holy Trinity, Sloane Street in London when it was threatened with demolition in the early 1970s. He fought a spirited but ultimately unsuccessful campaign to save the Propylaeum, known commonly as the Euston Arch, London. He is considered instrumental in helping to save the famous façade of St. Pancras railway station, London and was commemorated when it re-opened as an international and domestic terminus in November 2007. He called the plan to demolish St. Pancras a "criminal folly". About the station itself he wrote" "What Londoner sees in his mind's eye is that cluster of towers and pinnacles seen from Pentonville Hill and outlined against a foggy sunset, and the great arc of Barlow's train shed gaping to devour incoming engines, and the sudden burst of exuberant Gothic of the hotel seen from gloomy Judd Street." On the re-opening St. Pancras in 2007, a statue of Betjeman was erected in the station at platform level.BBC News article on St. Pancras station re-opening Betjeman responded to architecture as the visible manifestation of society's spiritual life as well as its political and economic structure. He attacked speculators and bureaucrats for what he saw as their rapacity and lack of imagination. In the preface of his collection of architectural essays, First and Last Loves says: "We accept the collapse of the fabrics of our old churches, the thieving of lead and objects from them, the commandeering and butchery of our scenery by the services, the despoiling of landscaped parks and the abandonment to a fate worse than the workhouse of our country houses, because we are convinced we must save money." In a BBC film made in 1968 but not broadcast at that time, Betjeman described the sound of Leeds to be of "Victorian buildings crashing to the ground". He went on to lambaste John Poulson's building, British Railways House (now City House) saying how it blocked all the light out to City Square and was only a testament to money with no architectural merit. He also praised the architecture of Leeds Town Hall.Leedsfilm.com In 1969 Betjeman contributed the foreword to Derek Linstrum's Historic Architecture of Leeds. Recognition *Betjeman is commemorated by a memorial on a pillar in Poets Corner, Westminster Abbey, unveiled in 1996.John Betjeman, People, History, Westminster Abbey. Web, July 11, 2016. * A memorial window, designed by John Piper, is set in All Saints' Church, Farnborough, Berkshire, where Betjeman lived in the adjoining Rectory. *The Betjeman Millennium Park at Wantage in Oxfordshire (formerly in Berkshire), was where he lived from 1951 to 1972 and where he set his book, Archie and the Strict Baptists *The John Betjeman Young People's Poetry Competition was inaugurated in 2006 to celebrate Betjeman's centenary. The competition is open to 11–14 year olds living anywhere in the British Isles and the Republic of Ireland. The spirit behind the competition is to encourage young people to understand and appreciate the importance of place.The John Betjeman Young People's Poetry Competition * One of the two engines used on the pier railway at Southend-on-Sea is named Sir John Betjeman (the other being Sir William Heygate). * In 2003, to mark their Centenary, the residents of Lissenden Gardens in London put up a plaque to mark Betjeman's birth place. Awards * 1960 Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry * 1960 CBE (Commander of the Order of the British Empire) * 1968 Companion of Literature, the Royal Society of Literature * 1969 Knight Bachelor * 1972-1984 Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom * 1973 Honorary Member, the American Academy of Arts and Letters. Publications Poetry *''Mount Zion; or, In Touch with the Infinite''. London: James Press, 1931. *''Continual Dew: A Little Book of Bourgeois Verse''. London: J. Murray, 1937. * Sir John Piers (Under pseudonym Epsilon). Mullinger, Ireland: Westmeath Examiner, 1938. *''Old Lights for New Chancels: Verses Topographical and Amatory''. J. Murray, 1940. *''New Bats in Old Belfries''. J. Murray, 1945. *''Slick but Not Streamlined: Poems and Short Pieces'' (selected and with an introduction by W.H. Auden). Doubleday, 1947. *''Selected Poems'' (compiled and with an introduction by John Sparrow). J. Murray, 1948. *''St. Katherine's Church, Chiselhampton, Oxfordshire: Verses Turned in Aid of a Public Subscription towards the Restoration of the Church of St. Katherine'' . Chiselhampton, 1950. *''A Few Late Chrysanthemums: New Poems''. Transatlantic, 1954. *''Poems in the Porch''. London: S.P.C.K., 1954. *''Collected Poems'' (compiled and with an introduction by the Earl of Birkenhead). J. Murray, 1958; Boston: Houghton, 1959. ** 3rd enlarged edition published as John Betjeman's Collected Poems, J. Murray, 1970; Houghton, 1971 ** 4th edition, J. Murray, 1980. *''John Betjeman'' (selected poems). E. Hulton, 1958. *''Poems''. Vista Books, 1960. *''Summoned by Bells'' (autobiography in verse). Houghton, 1960; new edition, J. Murray, 1976. *''A Ring of Bells'' (selected and with an introduction by Irene Slade). J. Murray, 1962; Houghton, 1963. *''High and Low''. J. Murray, 1966; Houghton, 1967. *''Six Betjeman Songs'' (with music by Mervyn Horder). London: Duckworth, 1967. *''A Nip in the Air''. J. Murray, 1975; New York: Norton, 1976. *''Betjeman in Miniature: Selected Poems of Sir John Betjeman''. Gleniffer Press, 1976. *''Metro-land''. Warren, 1977. *''The Best of Betjeman'' (selected by John Guest). J. Murray, 1978. *''Church Poems''. J. Murray, 1981. *''Uncollected Poems''. J. Murray, 1982. *''The Illustrated Summoned by Bells''. J. Murray, 1994. *''The Illustrated Poems of John Betjeman''. J. Murray, 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.John Betjeman, Poetry Foundation, Web, Apr. 22, 2012. See also * List of British poets References * Matthew, H.C.G. and Harrison, B. (eds), (2004). Oxford dictionary of national biography (vol. 5). Oxford: OUP. * Brooke, Jocelyn (1962). Ronald Firbank and John Betjeman. London: Longmans, Green & Co. * Games, Stephen (2006). Trains and Buttered Toast, Introduction. London: John Murray. * Games, Stephen (2007). Tennis Whites and Teacakes, Introduction. London: John Murray. * Games, Stephen (2007). Sweet Songs of Zion, Introduction. London: Hodder & Stoughton. * Games, Stephen (2009). Betjeman's England, Introduction. London: John Murray. * Gardner, Kevin J. (2005). "John Betjeman." The Oxford Encyclopedia of British Literature. New York: Oxford University Press. * Gardner, Kevin J. (2011) Betjeman on Faith: An anthology of his religious prose. London: SPCK. * Gardner, Kevin J. (2010) Betjeman and the Anglican Tradition, London, SPCK. * Green, Chris (2006). John Betjeman and the Railways. Transport for London * Hillier, Bevis (1984). John Betjeman: a life in pictures. London: John Murray. * Hillier, Bevis (1988). Young Betjeman. London: John Murray. ISBN 0-7195-4531-5. * Hillier, Bevis (2002). John Betjeman: new fame, new love. London: John Murray. ISBN 0-7195-5002-5. * Hillier, Bevis (2004). Betjeman: the bonus of laughter. London : John Murray. ISBN 0-7195-6495-6. * Hillier, Bevis (2006). Betjeman: the biography. London: John Murray. ISBN 0-7195-6443-3 * Lycett Green, Candida (Ed.) (Aug 2006). Letters: John Betjeman, Vol.1, 1926 to 1951. London: Methuen. ISBN 0-413-77595-X * Lycett Green, Candida (Ed.) (Aug 2006). Letters: John Betjeman, Vol.2, 1951 to 1984. London: Methuen. ISBN 0-413-77596-8 * Lycett Green, Candida, Betjeman's stations in The Oldie, September 2006 * Mirzoeff, Edward (2006). Viewing notes for Metro-land (DVD) (24pp) * Mowl, Timothy (2000). Stylistic Cold Wars, Betjeman versus Pevsner. London: John Murray. ISBN 0-7195-5909-X * Schroeder, Reinhard (1972). Die Lyrik John Betjemans. Hamburg: Helmut Buske Verlag. (Thesis). * Sieveking, Lancelot de Giberne (1963). John Betjeman and Dorset. Dorchester: Dorset Natural History and Archaeological Society. * Stanford, Derek (1961). John Betjeman, a study. London: Neville Spearman. * Taylor-Martin, Patrick (1983). John Betjeman, his life and work. London: Allen Lane. ISBN 0-7139-1539-0 * Wilson, A. N. (2006). Betjeman. London: Hutchinson. ISBN 0-09-179702-0 Notes External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of John Betjeman (1906-1984) (11 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * John Betjeman 1906-1984 at the Poetry Foundation. * John Betjeman at PoemHunter (54 poems). * Poetry ;Audio / video * John Betjeman (1906-1984) at The Poetry Archive. * John Betjeman at YouTube * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/bbcfour/audiointerviews/profilepages/betjemanj1.shtml BBC4 audio interviews from People Today 24 December 1959 Home Service] ;About * John Betjeman at NNDB *Sir John Betjeman at Poets' Corner (Westminster Abbey) * The Life and Work of John Betjeman Official website. ;Etc. * John Betjeman archive at University of Victoria, Special Collections * John Betjeman Young People's Poetry Competition website * The Betjeman Society * David Heathcote's A Shell Eye on England Category:1906 births Category:1984 deaths Category:Alumni of Magdalen College, Oxford Category:Anglican poets Category:British Poets Laureate Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Cornish poets Category:Cornish writers Category:Deaths from Parkinson's disease Category:Dutch–English translators Category:English Anglicans Category:English people of Dutch descent Category:English poets Category:Knights Bachelor Category:Old Cholmeleians Category:Old Dragons Category:Old Marlburians Category:People from Camden Town Category:People from Hampstead Category:Private Eye contributors Category:Bisexual writers Category:LGBT Christians Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets